


So I Hate Romance

by HigyoChisato



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigyoChisato/pseuds/HigyoChisato
Summary: 高校 AU，大家都是普通人的那種。





	1. Chapter 1

人氣王 Tony 今天翹掉整個下午的課，躲在學校的工作坊裡。Bruce 發現研究搭檔比他早到時差點跌破眼鏡，但是仔細一看進度並沒有前進多少，才冷靜下來。

「怎麼搞的？」  
「要辦舞會了，你聽說了嗎？」Tony 心不在焉地說，「我來避避風頭。」

舞會的海報早上剛張貼出來，Tony 已經拒絕了 12 個女孩。

「那你幹嘛拒絕？」

Tony 聳聳肩，沒有回答。

「噢、對，Potts。」  
Bruce 自顧自地點點頭，「那你幹嘛不開口約她？」

「因為，呃，真的嗎？你覺得我有機會嗎？」

「你問我這個？」Bruce 噗哧笑出來，「Tony，這我幫不上忙。」

Tony 大聲嘆了口氣。  
不過 Bruce 讓他想起了一個人。也許他能和那個人做點交換－－ 也許 Bruce 的確能幫上忙。

 

 

 

隔天早晨 7:40。

「Stark！你欠我們一頓！」

Tony 剛下車就聽見 Natasha 得意洋洋的聲音。  
他翻了個白眼，甩上車門，「拜託，要不是被警察攔下來，我怎麼會輸？」

「我想遵守速限也是一種策略，」Pepper 插話，咧著嘴笑得開懷，玫瑰金色的長髮在陽光下閃閃發光。

隨便，不管她想要什麼，我都－－  
Tony 強迫自己不要盯著她看，「我想妳們根本沒辦法超出速限。」

「願賭服輸！」  
預備鈴響起來。Natasha 被 Pepper 拉進校舍，一邊回頭喊，「18:00，Danny's。不要遲到。」

Tony 喊回去，「我可能會遲到！」

 

 

 

接近 Natasha 非常簡單。她對人非常友好，每個搭訕的人都能得到她甜美的笑容和注意力。  
但那只是她做為啦啦隊長的表面功夫。相談甚歡後，要想讓她上你的車，可是難如登天。

Tony 是少數，除了 Pepper 以外，知道 Natasha 手機號碼的人。

不過他們都不會承認彼此之間的友誼就是了。

 

 18:10，Tony 拉著不明就裡的研究搭檔走進餐廳。

「說真的，Tony，我自己就可以－－」

「嗨，」Natasha 順了順自己的短髮。  
「嗨，」Pepper 朝走過來的男孩們微笑。  
「嗨，」Tony 一動不動。

Bruce 看見 Pepper，覺得自己明白怎麼回事了。  
「嗨，」他放鬆下來、把好友推進卡座裡，自己坐到 Natasha 對面。

 

Tony 叉起一塊雞肉，裝作不經意地開口，「所以，你們都知道舞會的事了嗎？」

「嗯哼。」  
Pepper 笑道，「海報是我貼上去的。」

Tony 立刻覺得自己蠢死了。

「Banner 你呢？」

「我？」  
「噢，Tony 告訴我了，」Bruce 有點不好意思地笑起來，似乎很驚訝被 Natasha 搭話，「不然我一般不會注意這些事。」

「哦……」

Tony 再度鼓起勇氣，「妳呢，Potts？妳有伴了嗎？」

 「我？沒有。」

「真的嗎！我以為妳這麼漂亮的女孩一定有人約的！那妳願……」  
「呃，不，」Pepper 有點侷促地打斷他，「我是工作人員，所以實際上不會參加舞會。」

「……哦。」


	2. Chapter 2

餐桌上的談話仍在持續。

換個話題吧。  
Tony 心想，是時候表現得像個 Tony Stark 了。

他小心藏起自己的心思，發揮人氣王平常的水準，和 Natasha 一起掌控了話題走向和氣氛。他們從音樂、電影、課業、家庭、社團…… 深深淺淺地談，Pepper 和 Bruce 幾乎把自己的根底全交代了。  
Tony 甚至讓 Pepper 答應和他出去看電影。

這應該是交換電話的時機了。

然而 Pepper 有點不安地笑道，「我有你的號碼－－我想全校都有你的號碼，只要問一下……」

「哦，我很少用那個號碼。」  
Tony 脫口而出，「太多人有那個號碼了，我搞不清楚，那一般是給……呃。」

「我好像懂了，」Pepper 瞇起眼睛，「我最好還是不要問。」

「…… 我很少用那個號碼。」  
Tony 勉強道，「拜託！Nat 肯定也是這樣吧！」

Natasha 笑著做了一個「聽不懂你說什麼」的表情。

 

 

 

Pepper 突然興致盡失。  
「有點晚了……」她看看手機，「Bruce，你住哪裡？」

Bruce 雖然有點錯愕，但還是順從地說了社區的名字。Pepper 立刻表示可以順路載他。

「Nat 就麻煩你囉，Stark。」

 

拉來的好友不明所以地被人拉走了，留下的 Tony 倒覺得有點驚喜。

「妳覺得如何，她是在不高興嗎？因為我喊妳 Nat？」  
「不要一臉得意，Stark。很噁心。」

「Bruce 倒是沒什麼反應呢…… 噢！」

Natasha 揍了他一拳。

「就是妳這樣動手動腳，我們才老是被誤會啦！」  
Natasha 毫不猶豫地回嗆，「你剛剛不是很高興？！」

 

「爛死了……」Tony 把臉埋進自己的手掌裡。

兩個人氣王哪裡經歷過單戀不如預期進展的煩躁和屈辱感。  
Tony 和 Natasha 同聲抱怨，「談戀愛爛死了啦！」

 

 

 

「Pepper。我有件事要跟妳說。」

隔天，Natasha 照常到 Pepper 家和她一起上學。  
車上開著空調，Natasha 握著方向盤的掌心卻在微微出汗。

「妳對 Stark 的感覺怎麼樣？」

「妳說的是 Tony Stark 耶，」Pepper 頓時支支吾吾地臉紅起來，「誰不喜歡他？」

「我不喜歡他。」  
「什麼？」

「我……」  
Natasha 鼓起勇氣開口，「我喜歡 Bruce。」

Pepper 察覺好友是在講昨晚的車位分配，「啊，對不起！我和 Bruce 不是……」

 

「奇怪，」Natasha 打趣她，「我還以為應該會是我向妳解釋『我和 Stark 不是那種關係』。」

「老實說，我比較驚訝妳和 Stark 不是一對。」  
Pepper 聳聳肩，「他沒有追過妳嗎？」

「沒有！感謝老天！」

Pepper 終於笑出來。


	3. Chapter 3

對戀情仍然心懷希望的 Tony 和 Natasha 拒絕了一個又一個邀約。  
想趁機向兩位人氣王邀舞的學生們以為男神和女神都不去，導致大家參加舞會的意願有點低落。

Pepper 知道 Natasha 在等待期望的人來約，想要拯救舞會場面，她只得一早硬著頭皮在校門口攔住 Tony。

「我們前幾天聊過舞會的事……」  
「嗯哼？」就是妳拒絕我的那個舞會。

「我知道學校舞會和你平常跑的派對有很大的差距……」

Tony 這次明智地沒有回答。

「我不敢說我辦得多好，只是……」

「嘿！」他突然發現情況好像不太一樣。  
「妳希望我去舞會嗎？」

「當然！」

「妳在約我？」  
「呃？」

Tony 馬上後悔推得太過了。

「好啊！我是說，還沒有人約我呢！」這是不是又太假了？  
「－－Pepper，我去的話，妳會和我跳舞嗎？」

Pepper 勉力思考了一秒，「好，就一支舞的話，我想可以。」

「這樣如何？妳作我的舞伴，我保證把 Romanoff 也弄去。」  
「我不會有時間－－」

Tony 堅持道，「作我的舞伴。」  
「為什麼－－」

「就，」Tony 覺得自己的勇氣快耗盡了，「拜託說『好』，Pepper。」

Pepper 就說了「好」。雖然她不太確定為什麼，應該是為了把舞會辦好。應該是。

 

 

 

Tony 要參加舞會的消息傳得很快。到午餐時間，全校都知道了。

「全校都說你和 Stark 在交往，」Natasha 狡黠笑道。

「不是那樣，只是，我，」Pepper 覺得說出這個有點艱難，「我好像約到了 Tony。」

「去舞會？」  
「又好像是他約我的……」

「什麼意思？」

「Romanoff，」Tony 端著餐盤靠過來，狀似無意地打岔。

「我和 Bruce 打了個賭。如果 Potts 願意和我一起去舞會的話－－」  
他舉起手招呼盛完午餐的研究伙伴過來一起坐，「Bruce 就要接受接下來第一個約他的人。」

Natasha 懊惱地吼了一聲，「Stark，我恨你。」

 

Bruce 當場答應了。但是接下來的半天都顯得相當焦慮。

「你是怎麼搞的？」Tony 不懂，「反正你也對 Romanoff 有好感，答應她有什麼問題？」

「你說的是 Natasha Romanoff 耶，誰不喜歡她！」

「我不喜歡她。」  
「你有問題，Tony，不對，」Bruce 指出，「你只是追不到她而已。」

「我根本沒有追過她！」

「她是真的約我嗎？我是說、我不知道，她和每個人調情……」

「我也和每個人調情啊，那又怎樣！」  
被戳到痛處的 Tony 叫道，「我還是想和真心喜歡的人一起去舞會啊！」

「我們又不是在討論你，」Bruce 現在沒有心情鼓勵好友。

 

 

 

雖然 Pepper 自己有車，舞會當天，Tony 還是堅持去接她。

「你真的不用這樣。Natasha 沒有車，我們會……」  
「妳是我的舞伴，我當然要接妳。」

「呃，好……」

Pepper 試圖判斷他剛剛是沒聽見或是刻意忽略關於 Natasha 的部分。車內陷入尷尬的沉默。

「妳很緊張嗎？」Tony 趁著紅燈轉頭看她。

「嗯，有點…… 對。」  
「為什麼？」

「因為你是 Tony Stark，」Pepper 嘆氣，「全校現在都說我們在交往……」

Tony 發現她沒有打算要繼續說下去。綠燈了，他踩下油門，手指焦慮地敲擊方向盤。

Pepper 注意到了，「你幹嘛那樣？」

「嗯？」Tony 反射性要轉頭。  
「嘿！」Pepper 眼明手快地把他的頭推回去，「我是說你的手，你幹嘛那樣？」

他只好乖乖直視前方，「我也很緊張……」

「為什麼？」  
「我不想搞砸這個，」Tony 覺得自己可能臉紅了，顴骨附近剛剛被 Pepper 碰過的地方在發熱。

這個話題同樣沒有繼續下去。兩人都開始期待晚一點的舞會。

 

說真的，舞會相當不錯。畢竟 Pepper 的品味很好。

就是有點無聊。  
眼看著舞池內的 Bruce 和 Natasha 已經跳起了第 3 首慢歌。Tony 非常厭倦不斷向每個來邀舞的女孩重申他已經有伴了，開始考慮自己是不是應該去後台找 Pepper。

他突然看見了今晚的舞伴。  
Pepper 換下了方便工作的休閒褲，一襲藍色小洋裝，玫瑰金色的長髮放下來，似乎在找什麼人－－找他。

Tony 反應過來，立刻撥開人群朝她走去。

「嘿，妳忙完了？」  
Pepper 看見他，蔚藍的雙眼盛滿笑意，「嘿。」

Tony 幾乎忘記呼吸。  
現在要怎麼辦？跳舞－－不，不好，這首是快歌。

Pepper 說了什麼。

「什麼？」他湊過去。  
「你想不想出去透透氣？」Pepper 朝門口比了個手勢，「這裡太吵了，我想休息一下。」

 

Tony 於是拉起她的手，開路往外走。

在人群中不明顯，接觸到室外的新鮮空氣，他才發現兩人靠得有多近。Pepper 的臉頰紅紅的，而且他們仍然牽著手。

「Pepper，」Tony 忍不住微笑。  
Pepper 緊張地跟著扯了一下嘴角，想起應該要抽回自己的手。

Tony 不放，「Pepper。」  
「我有話想告訴妳。關於妳之前提過的，我是說－－我喜歡妳！」Tony 感覺非常挫敗，「這怎麼會這麼難！」

Pepper 終於忍不住笑出聲來。

 

 

 

－－－

波士頓的夏天比之於加州還是有點涼意。  
Tony 坐在咖啡館的戶外座位，心不在焉地把玩手機。

「Tony，」Pepper 終於下課，在男友對面落坐。  
「下個月我們有個舞會。3 號，19:00。」

「哦，」Tony 立刻確認行事曆，「那天我會在研究室裡，妳要用車嗎？」

Pepper 想了一下，「不用，Killian 會來接我。」  
「3 號，19:00。我記下來了，」Tony 終於反應過來，「妳會先去弄頭髮對嗎？我 18:00 去沙龍接妳？妳想要花嗎？百合？我上次送過百合了，玫瑰？」

「Tony，你不想去的話不用勉強。」  
「好。是這樣的：如果我趕不上進度，Bruce 會生氣，我真的不希望他生氣……」

「嗯哼，」Pepper 理解地點點頭，「我看看，我記得我有和 Killian 交換過電話。」

「等等！Pepper，重來！我說錯了！」

 

\- END


	4. 番外

舞會很成功。Tony 帶 Pepper 和學生會去了一間他認識的酒吧，讓工作人員舉辦慶功宴。他甚至弄到了酒。  
Natasha 聽說有酒喝，於是拖著 Bruce 跟來了。

 

雖然高中生的酒量普遍都未經鍛鍊，但是 Natasha 和 Bruce 顯然是太極端了。

不到 21:00，Natasha 剛剛乾了她的第 3 杯野格炸彈，正談笑風生。Bruce 已經快不行了，第 2 杯啤酒幾乎全灑在桌上。

酒品還不錯呀！Natasha 覺得他硬撐著的樣子很可愛。她笑著把桌子清乾淨，讓 Bruce 趴下休息。

 

 

 

男孩們喝了酒，起鬨著要去和漂亮的服務生要電話。

Tony 難以苟同地看著他們笨拙的搭訕。

「不然你為他們示範一次？」  
「我是聽說過你的輝煌戰績啦，」Pepper 推推他，「不過，嗯，你本人滿不一樣的？」

Tony 可受不了這話中暗示的含意，「哦是嗎？妳想體驗看看嗎？」

 

「像這樣？」

Tony 靠近，將她困在牆邊。  
他伸手將重心靠在牆上，手臂距離 Pepper 的臉頰僅有幾公分。

「嗨，」Tony 狀似隨意地開口，一邊上下打量她。

Pepper 跟著 Tony 的目光往下看，他的手慢慢靠近自己。她知道 Tony 打算做什麼，她考慮避開，但是她的思考和肢體似乎都變慢了。

Tony 牽起她的手，舉到唇邊親吻她的指節，「我有這個榮幸認識妳嗎？」

「……」Pepper 不知道該怎麼反應。Tony 雙眼直視著她。而且他還在靠近。太近了。

 

一吻結束，Tony 終於開始擔心 Pepper 過於沉默的反應。

「很怪嗎？」  
「……不，一點也不怪。」

「是嗎，」Tony 鬆了口氣，「對不起，我本來打算在浪漫一點的場合……」

Pepper 覺得他緊張的樣子很可愛。  
她忍不住笑出來，靠進 Tony 的懷抱裡，「噢，你還是有機會彌補的。」


End file.
